


Boyfriends

by marshmallowmischief



Series: Sanders Sides/TS One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowmischief/pseuds/marshmallowmischief
Summary: Patton wants Virgil and Logan to date. Virgil has other ideas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides/TS One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission on my tumblr under the same name. hope you enjoy!

Virgil loved his family. He really, truly did. Patton, the eldest brother, was funny and kind. Dee, the middle child, was intelligent and cunning. Because of the two of them, Virgil’s life was anything but boring. However, there were moments where he really, truly disliked his family as well. 

Patton had taken on a paternal role at a young age (despite being only one year Virgil’s senior), so he had the tendency to involve himself in everything Virgil was doing. 

Or in this case, not doing.

“I’m just sayin’ Virge, it’s been years since your last date! Why can’t you just let me set you up with my friend? He’s exactly your type!” Patton whined. 

“I’m fairly certain I don’t have a type, Pat.” 

“C’mon, Virgil, please? It doesn’t even have to be a blind date! You can meet him beforehand and decide if he’s worth the time. Which he definitely is, by the way.” 

“Look, I’m not really interested in meeting some stranger who I know nothing about. What if he’s a total douche and makes fun of my style or my music or my face-” 

“He most certainly would not make fun of you, Virgil. Logan’s not the type to be intentionally mean.” 

“So what you’re saying is he’s mean without meaning to be mean.” 

“Yes- No- Kind of? He’s not mean, he’s just blunt and up front with his opinions. He’s a lot like you in that sense. See! You’re already getting along!” Patton beamed and gave Virgil a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll let him know you’ll meet him at that coffee shop you like so much. Is today around three good?” 

“Yeah, Pat…” Virgil let out a long sigh and shuffled to his room to mope for the few hours he had left. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what Patton was doing for him, quite the opposite. He just didn’t want to let his brother down with yet another failed relationship. After what happened with his previous boyfriend… Well, it was safe to say Virgil wasn’t too keen on dating anymore. There was a part of him that wanted so desperately to bail out on this blind date, but there was a slightly louder voice in his head that trusted Patton’s decision making skills. Sort of.

If Patton trusted this Logan fellow, then surely Virgil could as well.

The hours passed quickly and Virgil found himself walking down the street to his favorite coffee shop, The Roasted Bean. It was far out of the way for most people in the city, so it was often empty. 

_‘Just how I like it. Quiet and void of people.’_

Virgil waved to the barista before taking his usual seat by the window. He opened his phone and mindlessly scrolled for a moment. His phone made a soft ping noise, signalling a text from Patton. It read: “Logan usually wears a tie, you can’t miss him! Best of luck, and much love!!” 

The bell chimed once more to signal yet another customer had come in search of coffee. Virgil glanced up from his phone to assess the stranger. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth when he noticed the blue necktie neatly fastened under the man’s shirt collar. 

The two locked eyes and Virgil suddenly remembered why he didn’t want to go on this date. His anxiety flared as Logan approached his table. 

“Pardon, but are you Virgil by any chance?” 

“Uh, Yeah. That’s me.” 

“Good. I am Logan. May I sit?” 

“Sure,” Virgil said, his voice surprisingly steady. Logan took a seat across from Virgil and frowned. 

“Did you want a beverage? I’m more than happy to purchase one for you.” 

“That’s really kind of you, Logan, but I think I’ll pass on having someone I just met buy me a drink. No offense.” 

“None taken. You’re rather frank, just as Patton said you would be,” Logan said with a hint of a smile. “It’s refreshing to talk to someone who errs on the side of caution, I must say. I’m not fond of risk takers, personally.” 

“Yeah, me neither…” Virgil paused for a moment before adding, “Look, I’m gonna be completely honest with you. I’m not really into the whole dating scene, and I’m not exactly looking for a partner right now.”

“Understood,” Logan nodded.

“Sorry, but this was all Patton’s idea. I would rather not call this a date, if that’s alright,” Virgil said, shrinking down slightly in anticipation of Logan’s reaction.

“The feeling is completely mutual. I would hate to disappoint Patton, but I suppose upsetting him is inevitable.” 

“What if it doesn’t have to be?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“What if we don’t have to disappoint Patton?” 

“I don’t see any logical way around the situation. Patton set us up on a blind date, neither of us are interested, ergo we must tell him that his plan was a failure.” 

“Okay, okay, but what if we just… didn’t tell him.” 

“Are you suggesting that we lie?” 

“I’m suggesting that we bend the truth a little to spare his feelings. Temporarily, until I can break the news to him gently. I know lying comes back to bite you in the ass sometimes, but he was just so excited for me to meet you, and he just wants the best for me-” Virgil began to ramble. 

“Alright.” Logan interrupted.

“What?” 

“We can pretend that we’re dating for the time being. You’re aware that this is only temporary, and I stand to lose nothing by playing along. If anything, I gain competent company for the first time in who knows how long.” 

“Okay,” Virgil let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, earning an eyebrow raise from Logan. 

“Well, Virgil, I suppose we should get to know one another before confronting Patton about our ‘relationship’.” 

“Right,” Virgil gave him a wary smile. “I guess we should order some drinks. He’s expecting us to be here a while.” 

The two ordered quickly and resumed their conversation, going over the basics about their lives. Virgil found talking to Logan was rather easy. The man’s perspective on life was firmly rooted in reality, which gave Virgil a strong sense of comfort and security. There was no make believe like with his friends Roman and Remus, and there was no overprotective script like with his elder brothers. With Logan, everything was about his favorite facts and fascinations. Virgil found himself hanging on to his every word. 

The time came for them to part and Logan stuck out his hand.

“It was lovely to meet you, Virgil. I expect to see you at the same time next week?” 

“Actually, next week is Patton’s favorite holiday, and I was wondering if you would be my ‘date’ to the family dinner. It’ll just be Patton, Dee, and two of our friends.” 

“I have no plans, so why not. I already know your address, so just text me the details.” Logan handed Virgil a business card before saying a swift farewell and exiting the coffee shop gracefully. 

The days passed as they usually did for Virgil, but now with a lot more texting involved. Logan made a point to message him every morning. Virgil found himself getting excited to check his inbox to see what new science fact Logan had prepared as a conversation starter. Virgil had never been excited to text anyone before now, causing him to question his sanity slightly. 

The morning of the dinner, he rolled over to check his inbox with a smile. Logan’s usual good morning text was there, making Virgil’s stomach flurry with butterflies. 

_‘Butterflies? Why on Earth-’_

He didn’t have much time to ponder it because the door to his room flew open to reveal Patton in his holiday garb. 

“Mornin’ sunshine! We’ve got a lot of cookin’ to do if we wanna be ready for dinner by five, so up and at ‘em!” Patton pulled back the covers and practically dragged Virgil out of bed. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” 

“Alright, alright, let me get dressed. Jeez, Pat.” 

Patton grinned before running out the door and thumping his way downstairs. Virgil laughed softly at his brother’s antics before getting ready for the day. He shot Logan a see-you-soon text as he made his way to the kitchen. 

The three brothers spent the afternoon cooking up a meal large enough to feed an army. Patton insisted that their guests would want leftovers to take home, and who were Dee and Virgil to argue? 

Around four o’clock, the doorbell sounded off throughout the house. Virgil answered the door with a smile. There Logan stood in his usual necktie and polo ensemble, his hair tidy and face freshly shaven. Virgil could smell the light scent of aftershave as Logan stepped inside.

“Greetings, Virgil. Am I too early?” 

“A little, but it’s fine Lo.” 

“Virgil! Is that Logan I hear?” Patton rounded the corner and gave the two a knowing smile. “I’ll give you two some time to talk while we finish cooking.” 

Virgil and Logan nodded before making their way to the couch where they were slightly out of earshot.

“So-” Logan began, but Virgil quickly interrupted.

“Wait, before you say anything, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Hm?” 

“I was thinking about the whole fake dating thing, and I decided I’m not really comfortable lying to my family.” Virgil fiddled with the hem of his hoodie sleeve. 

“Oh.” Logan’s face fell, suddenly a blank slate. 

“I just can’t fake it. I’m not a good actor and I don’t think it’d be very authentic-” 

“I understand.” Logan swallowed hard. 

“-unless we were actually dating.” Virgil finished. 

“What are you insinuating, Virgil?” 

“I want to be your boyfriend for real. I was just thinking about how much we’ve been talking and I like you a lot to the point where I’m getting butterflies and nerves and I understand if you don’t like me the same way-” Virgil said frantically. 

“Okay.” 

“Huh?” 

“We can try establishing a relationship. I’m more than willing to participate in a legitimate dating situation with you. I was planning to ask you after the dinner if you were experiencing something similar, but you beat me to it.” 

“So,” Virgil hesitantly rested his hand over Logan’s and hesitantly intertwined their fingers. “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Logan nodded


End file.
